


The Fate of Four

by Abelisaurus_rex



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abelisaurus_rex/pseuds/Abelisaurus_rex
Summary: If you want a story with good descriptions, amazing battles, Percy Jackson, and Dragons. You've come to the right place.The story revolves around 4 characters Tiamat, Drakos, Nathan, and Zeke. They go through quests in the Percy Jackson world and the world of magical creatures.
Kudos: 1





	1. Character Bio's

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own PJO or D&D I am just a fanfiction writer, and all rights go to them we do not own anything except for the characters. I say we because there are four of us and we are putting the story on my account.

Name: Unknown/Abel (Tiamat)  
Mythology: G̷̤̭̦̣͈̜̈͗̆͋̌͐̎̈͛̊̕͜͝ṟ̵̣̩̹̦̼̎̃̏̓̃͊̎̃͑̐͝e̶̛͚̯̫̬̟͚͎̅̄̿͆̃̊̾̋̈́͛̕ͅȅ̸̡̟̬̫̙̯̯͗̉̾̏͑̔̏͊̚̕͝k̴̢̛͕̲̹̦͈̤̺̳̘̫̐̎̊͊̄̍͐̀̿͆̕/R̸̪̬̺̮͈̟͈̻̭̜̱̠̊̈̑̃̐̆̓̀̆̕͝ȍ̴̡̺̳̼̰̪͉̞̗̦̅̇̒̃̓̉̒̚͠m̶̛̻̯͙̪̎̈̿̒ą̷̨̛͍͓̫̺̘̌̈͑͂͋̌̈́̂̅̚̚ṋ̸̖͇̪͈̣̈́͋̏͆́̇̊̔͘͠

Godly parent: Poseidon, Athena  
Patrons: Hestia, Chaos

Domains: Major god of Hurricanes/Storms, Liquids, Dinosaurs, Dragons, Outer Space, Intelligence, Loyalty and H̸̢̥̗̼̝͖̮̥̭̼̘́͌͐̇̽̋̈́̑̊͆̐͛̕ǫ̴̡̨̡͎͙͉̦̳̘̘͉̖̞͗́͆̅̅̓̎̎̐̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅp̵͓͓̗̗͈̫̹̦̤̖̔̔͊̽̆͒͑̊̌͑͒͛̀̚͜͜͝ͅȩ̶̧̠̺̲̦̞̪̰̹͓͔͙̗̘̒̅̋̅. Minor god of War, Heroes, and Honor.

Powers/abilities:  
Can create Hurricanes and storms with insane precision and destructive force  
Can bend any liquid to his will (only Percy and Poseidon can counter this)  
Intelligence allows him to predict anything that will happen (No future sight!)  
His domain is Outer Space, but his power is limited by the Fates until the time is right.  
When those who he is loyal to or those who are loyal to him are in trouble he gets an immense power boost.  
As the god of Hope (a shared domain with Hestia), he gets stronger the more hope he has.  
He can give his blessing to any heroes giving them an immense power boost.  
As a god, he can teleport anywhere  
His divine form burns those who he wants to ash.  
Can transform into any dragon or dinosaur  
Ultimate move Summon blackhole.  
Ultimate move Summon whitehole.  
Is the only god allowed in other dimensions and parallel universes.

Magical Items: His two weapons Hydra and Cyclone. They are made from magical elements and are the sharpest weapons in existence. The weapons are made from the liquid void which was gifted to him by Chaos herself. They can turn into anything but he usually does Cyclone as a trident and Hydra as a sword. His energy envelops the weapon making it as strong as almost anything. (including Zeus’s bolt of lightning.) 

Appearance: A 16-year-old with black hair and blond tips, swirling sea-green, and grey eyes. Well built, lean, and muscular. 6’4. Wears either a camp-half blood hoodie, an SPQR hoodie, an Abelisaurus hoodie, or a Dragon hoodie. Wears a dragon face mask. No one has seen his face.

Personality: No one really knows. He takes roman demigods to the Wolf House and greek demigods to CHB. He usually is very kind to the kids he takes to their camps. He tracks down and finds children of the gods to take them somewhere safe. In actuality his personality switches. He has split personality disorder. He is a three-headed dragon and all of the heads are separate beings. His middle head is usually in charge and is the most logical. The right head is the nicest and most loyal. His Left head is violent and doesn't pay attention unless he recognizes something as a threat or the Hunters of Artemis are involved.

Name: Nathan “Striker” Sparks  
Mythology: greek

Godly parent: Hephaestus

Magical items: Any sticks: items of his own invention, they transform into any weapon he wills them to be, some weapons require 2 or more sticks. Armor Pack: this holds compressed armor. When activated, the pack is released and mechanical arms put armor on the wearer. Still are bugs, and was invented by him.

Powers/abilities: great forger, and skilled in all types of weapon combat. And can produce fire and control the produced flame.

Appearance: a 16.5-year-old teen of 6’3” height, has a muscular build and spiked dirty blond hair. White skin color and green eyes.

Personality: he is a kind person and has a pretty long fuse, but if aggravated, he will quickly draw his weapon. He can be fast at times while at others he can be quite lazy. He has a sharp mind and has an IQ of about 160. He is the head of the Hephaestus cabin.

Drákos Oprótos  
Mythological parent: Gynaikeía, Godly Patron: Tiamat

Appearance: He looks like a normal 16 years old teenage boy but looking closer you will see that he in fact has razor-sharp-shark-like teeth. Other than that though he is a normal-looking teenager. Heavily dirty-blond hair. His eyes are not necessarily normal as they are heterochromatic with the right one being red and the left one being blue. He is tall at 6 feet. He mostly wears the Camp Half-Blood shirt and Adidas pants, but he can sometimes be seen wearing Canada shirts and Adidas pants. He has two small horns on his head that grow when using his powers. And a small tail on his back. He can sprout wings too.

He has a very kind, carefree, and caring personality to those he likes and his friends. While simultaneously being predatory to people he doesn't like. He is also very brave, having almost no fear.

Powers and abilities: As the son of the Elder Dragon and is taught by the God of Dragons he is incredibly powerful.  
Dragon physiology: He can take on and use the traits of a dragon. This ability also allows him to transform into a dragon fully, he rarely does this though as he does not particularly enjoy the transformation, it does not cause him pain he just doesn't enjoy it.  
Scale manifestation: He can manifest nigh-impenetrable scales anywhere on his body. This is his main defensive ability.  
Fire breath: He can breathe multi-colored flames from his mouth.  
Supernatural Condition: His physical and mental conditions are glaringly more powerful than most other beings.  
Supernatural Durability: This is the least potent part of his condition as he is simply immune to most daily forms of injury.  
Supernatural Endurance: He can endure most things that a person could encounter.  
Supernatural Intelligence: He is extremely intelligent. His intelligence is on-par with the Athena cabin.  
Supernatural Regeneration: He can regenerate from any attack that doesn’t instantly kill him at an incredibly fast rate.  
Supernatural Strength: He is physically stronger than many of the beings in the universe. He is so strong in fact that he can manipulate cold metal with his bare hands. And rock is like play-dough.  
Supernatural Senses: He can detect things that normal people would not be able to through the use of his 5 physical senses alone.  
Fear Manipulation: As dragons can be hella scary he has a limited level of control over fear.  
Fear Removal: He can temporarily remove the emotion of fear from individuals. It will always come back though, and with a vengeance.  
Wing manifestation: He can manifest a pair of black and purple wings on his lower back.  
Intimidation: If you saw a dragon you would do what it told you right. He can intimidate his enemies into submission.  
Power/Magic Resistance: He has some level of resistance to the powers of others and magic.  
Natural Weaponry: He has some things he can use as weapons that are a part of his body.  
Claws: He can cause his hands and feet to take on razor-sharp claws which can help him to cut things, pick locks (sometimes at even faster speeds than the Hermes cabin), climb things exceptionally well, and impale things. This is one of his main offensive abilities.  
Bite: He possesses an incredibly powerful bite. At max power, he can bite through 5 inch thick reinforced steel plates.  
Prehensile tail: He has a tail on his lower back. This tail is fully prehensile so it can be used to hold and manipulate objects. He can also use it to move in trees very well.  
Language of Dragons fluency: He is fluent in the language of Dragons.  
Shapeshifting (limited to dragons): He can transform parts of his body into what full-dragons look like. For example, he could transform his head into a dragon head.  
Atmospheric Adaptation: He is able to survive and adapt to extremely high or low air pressure (not becoming disoriented or deprived of the normal breathing capacity), and high wind friction; this is accompanied by an innate immunity to vertigo and/or fear of heights.  
Subterranean Adaptation: He is able to survive and adapt to underground, stuffy, low-light terrene conditions like caves/tunnels with senses, endurance and breathing adapted for such. This includes things like night-vision where he can see in extremely low light and even blindsight where he can see in absolute darkness. He is also exceptional at digging  
Thermal Resistance: He is highly resistant to both temperature extremes being able to survive being enveloped in a fire for one minute straight, and can survive at ultra-subzero temperatures for an hour straight, this is wearing normal clothes.  
Multilingualism: He is fluent in English, Greek, Dragon, and French

Magical Weapons: Dragon steel sword. A sword made of Dragon steel. He is good with this sword but it is not his main weapon.  
Origami Dragons: Made from the combined effort of himself, Nathan, and Tiamat, these are sentient origami dragons that are both ultra-light and indestructible. They are made from thin sheets of Dragon Steel and operate under a hive mind with Drakos at the center, he can see and sense everything that the dragons can and he can telepathically communicate with them, they can fly, breath fire, and become invisible in the dark.


	2. Nathan Sparks 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first real chapter so enjoy! (I own only the characters and story.)

Nathan exited the forge on a beautiful summer day. He was designing a new magical form of any sticks and decided to take a small break. He wanted to check on Drakos during his break. Being a demigod, he couldn't focus on one thing for an extended period of time. While he was traveling to the hearth to see if he was there, he saw Tiamat bringing a new demigod to camp. Because he has not seen him in a month, he rushed up to say hi.

"Hey, dragon boy!" Nathan yelled excitedly.

"Hey Nathan," Tiamat replies with his usual monotone voice.

"Come on Ti, I haven't seen you in ages! Cheer up some!"

"You know I don't like it when you call me that."

Nathan with his usual sly smile, replied "hey, why not stay a couple of days?

We're going to play capture the flag tonight!"

"We both know that if I joined the game I would wreck everyone. You can't forget I am a literal god." Tiamat said."Wait for a second, are those the Hunters of Artemis?"

"Oh, them? Yeah, they got here yesterday," said Nathan.

"I'll do it! I'll capture the flag against them. I need to talk with Annabeth and Chiron anyway."

"Okay, fine by me. Just do me a favor, don't kill them all, would you? Some of them are kinda cute." Nathan replied skeptically.

"I make no promises. By the way, is Leo here I need to talk to him."

"Yea, he is in the forge working on the repairing Festus."

"Thanks, Nathan."

Leaving the conversation before Tiamat got too annoyed, Nathan went to find Drakos. Heading over to the rock climbing wall, where Drakos usually trains his claws and his scale armor. Finding that he isn't there, Nathan starts getting worried. "It isn't like Drakos to disappear like this." Nathan thought. "Maybe he is at the arena."

Once at the arena he sees Drakos talking with Annabeth and then flying off to the northwest and decides he should get back to work if he wants the new Any sticks to be done by the game. Back inside the forge, Nathan settles himself and begins hammering away.

When the dinner bell rang, Nathan emerged from the forge triumphant. He ran into Drakos and Tiamat on his way to the hearth. "Boy do I have something to show you in the game!"

"What?" Drakos asked, immediately interested.

"You'll see," said Nathan with his signature sly smile.

The three of them sat down at the Hephaestus table and ordered. " filet mignon, medium." said Nathan to his plate. The food magically appeared on the plate, as Nathan licked his lips. He then said to his cup "mountain dew, please." "So, what have you been doing today?" Nathan asked Drakos. Drakos immediately started complaining about the runespoore invasion and how yet another Dragon kingdom was created. Nathan zoning out on how he was going to show off his new magical any sticks.

As soon as he finished up his dinner and burned some for a sacrifice to his father, Nathan and Drakos left to quickly get their gear. Upon returning to the hearth, Chiron called everyone to the campfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first real chapter so enjoy! (I own only the characters and story.)
> 
> Updates every three business days.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, all of the powers listed for Drakos that are dragon-based are also powers Tiamat has.
> 
> I do not own PJO or D&D I am just a fanfiction writer, and all rights go to them we do not own anything except for the characters. I say we because there are four of us and we are putting the story on my account.
> 
> I Will be updating every three business days.


End file.
